Endless Night
by Fabiola.H.J
Summary: El Héroe a Caído. Una mujer hecha pedazos. Un hombre que no soporta verla sufrir. Un camino y varias vueltas para darse cuenta que la respuesta estaba en sus narices. Al final de todo, la única persona que necesitan estuvo desde el principio.


**Endless Night**

 _ **Resumen:**_ _ **El Héroe a Caído. Una mujer hecha pedazos. Un hombre que no soporta verla sufrir. Un camino y varias vueltas para darse cuenta que la respuesta estaba en sus narices. Al final de todo , la única persona que necesitan estuvo desde el principio.**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _ **Estoy un poco Adicta a Trivium "The Sin And The Sentence" me enamoro más. Creo que es uno de los mejores álbumes de Trivium. El Título es tema de ya mencionado Álbum.**_

.

No lo entendía.

Claire miraba el fondo del barranco, una caída mortal. Sería lo mejor.

Por un instante, analiza el tiempo que tardaría en llegar al fondo. Probablemente no lo sentiría porque moriría de un infarto antes de caer.

Era un paisaje tétrico y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba soñar con un ambiente así desde que era niña. A Chris le encantaban los lugares como estos.

Creería ser una especie de Rey del mundo y estar en lo más alto de un castillo, el viento frío moviendo las hojas de los árboles y el sonido de su voz haciendo eco. Aunque posiblemente no le gustaría el clima. Un poco de viento y la luna oculta. Tal vez un poco de lluvia o ser iluminado por la luna era el ambiente perfecto para el.

Claire se siente cobarde. Sus brazos hacen que se abrace a sí misma, no puede terminar así. No lo entiende, no lo puede aceptar. No acepta que su hermano se ah ido, siente la necesidad de irse con el. No tiene el valor para hacerlo.

Tal vez otro día.

(0)

León no pudo llegar inmediatamente como quisiera.

Se suponía que eran amigos y no supo de la muerte de Chris Redfield hasta un mes después de lo ocurrido. El estaba matando zombis y desmantelando laboratorios en Ucrania. Fue una misión de alto riesgo y necesitaba toda la concentración posible.

Necesitaba ver a Claire. La menor de los Redfield, quien mantenía siempre una sonrisa y una gran actitud ante todo, y ahora estaría completamente devastada. Su garganta se apretó al pensarlo. Quería correr hacia ella, abrazarla y decirle que estaba el con ella. Ella ahora estaba destrozada llorando a su hermano y sin nadie que la acompañe.

Derek C. Simmons no dejaría ir a su mejor agente tan fácilmente.

"No tengo a nadie mejor capacitado que tu León. Tu conoces el negocio y sabes la seriedad de este trabajo" Le había dicho Simmons

Si antes el tipo le caía mal, ahora lo odiaba. Pero el tipo era el secretario de Seguridad Nacional. Su superior. Y el tenía órdenes. Termina rápido y puedes irte.

Desmanteló y extermino a tantas aberraciones que perdió la noción del tiempo. La misión no fue más que perfecta. El toma el primer vuelo y corta todo medio de comunicación laboral.

(0)

"Hubiera querido que ella estuviera ahí"

Dice ella suspirando mientras el abraza su piel desnuda

Se mantienen cálidos entre ellos. Sus vidas no permiten momentos buenos, y ellos han peleado y perdido demasiado, ambos sobrevivientes y atormentados. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin se permiten refugiarse entre ellos.

León sabe a quien se refiere y duda en querer seguir adelante, pero ahora son ellos dos.

"Jill... Ella corto todo tipo de relación con el. Tal vez aún no lo sabe." Dijo León

"Posiblemente"

Ninguno dice nada

Claire retoma la conversación después de un rato y susurra con voz tranquila.

"Jill siempre fue su debilidad. Desearía que ella lo quisiera como el a ella. Que se tragara el orgullo y lo viera en persona por última vez."

León no sabe que decir. Claire se aferra y lo abraza más fuerte.

"No debió alejarse de el. Murió diciendo su nombre. No fue el mío o el de alguien mas. Su nombre se fue con su último aliento." Su voz se quebró y lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos.

El no entiende. Pero sabe que la mujer en sus brazos es todo. León sabe que tiene el Tesoro de Chris Redfield en sus brazos, sabe que a pesar de todo, Claire fue lo más importante para el. Y León la va a cuidar. Ella no tenía a sus padres, estaban muertos. Jill se había alejado de todos hace tiempo. Sherry ahora vivía con Jake y definitivamente Claire era una menor preocupación. Todos sus demás amigos habían retomado sus vidas y alejándose de todo lo relacionado al Bioterrorismo. Y Chris se había ido.

León quería decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero sabía que eso sería una mentira y el nunca le mentiría a ella.

Pero León quería decirle que nunca más la dejaría y que estaría con ella de ahora en adelante.

Pero Claire estaba consciente de eso.

(0)

"Quisiera recorrer el País "

León detiene lo que estaba haciendo y la mira sorprendido. Era una excelente noche y la luna podía distinguirse. El cielo estaba casi completamente despejado y el satélite brillaba en su totalidad.

"¿De verdad? " Pregunto León

Ella se acerca a el y le rodea con ambas manos el cuello.

"Si, Contigo"

León le besa la frente, y por primera vez en su vida siente una paz que lo llena por completo.

(0)

Se siente bien. No existe cobardía.

Claire se para en una colina mirando fijamente a la luna. Una Suave lluvia moja su rostro, sus manos tiemblan por frío y no por miedo. Su mente puede crear la voz y la presencia de sus amigos. Barry, Carlos, Billy, León y todos los demás bromean y toman cerveza. Rebecca la abraza y Jill le sonríe con cariño. Sherry también está, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola como tantas veces.

Y también Chris. Con sus inconfundibles músculos, mientras le da una sonrisa a ella y toma asiento junto a León. Chris y León brindan con la cerveza, todo estaba bien. Habían ganado, el Bioterrorismo era historia. Podían disfrutar su vida.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que oye el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos. Claire parpadea un par de veces para salir de su trance y siente como la lluvia se detiene.

"Es hermoso" Dice León.

León se acerca a ella, sus manos rodean su cuerpo y ella puede sentir el calor. Una gran tranquilidad se apoderó de ella.

Claire da unos pasos atrás y jura que puede ver la imagen de su hermano despidiéndose de ella.

(0)

Hace un frío insoportable afuera del auto. El permanecer dentro del Camaro y prender el Aire acondicionado es lo que los hace mantenerse calientes, sin mencionar lo cálido que se vuelven sus cuerpos cuando están unidos. El estéreo del Auto reproduce "This World Can't Tear Us Apart" de Trivium.

"¿Que sigue después?" Pregunta León besando su cabeza y su cabello.

"No lo se" Responde Claire

"¿Ir a casa?" Dice León

Ella lo mira y sonríe. Después de tantos años de buscarse y finalmente se encontraron. Se tuvieron de frente tanto tiempo y ahora están aquí. El es su vida, su mundo. Ella se sentía en casa como no lo era hace mucho tiempo. Claire besa sus labios tiernamente y sabe que nada en el mundo los podrá separar.

"Siempre eh querido ver a los Vaqueros de Dallas en su estadio " Ella Sonríe y suspira.

"Creí que tal vez quisieras ir a un lugar más romántico" Responde León divertido

Ninguno dice nada y después de algunos minutos, ambos emprenden camino.

Cuando se detienen a recargar el tanque de gasolina, Claire ve a León tirar su teléfono y este le sonríe.

"Podemos seguir nuestra lucha. Pero eso será en otro momento." Dice León tomando las manos de Claire.

No era lo adecuado. No lo era. Pero tampoco eran máquinas, y después de tanto, se merecían esto. Sólo por un tiempo.

"Lo haremos. Juntos." Dice Claire Sonriendo.

El Bioterrorismo era una batalla difícil. Se lo deben a Chris, se lo deben a ellos mismos. Pero nada los detendrá, no ahora.

Ahora Entendía.

Fin.

 _ **Notas:**_ _ **Si tengo faltas de ortografía disculpa por ello. Soy buena en otras cosas menos en ortografía :'u. Déjame Saber que piensas. Un abrazo**_


End file.
